


One AM

by warm_in_my_friendships



Category: Hamilton - Miranda, Hamilton - Miranda (Broadway Cast) RPF
Genre: LAMS ANGST, Lams - Freeform, M/M, Modern AU, gay stories - Freeform, lams fluff
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-04-02
Updated: 2017-04-02
Packaged: 2018-10-13 19:47:30
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 720
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10520616
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/warm_in_my_friendships/pseuds/warm_in_my_friendships
Summary: ya fav gays wake up at one am





	

“Psst,” Alexander whispered quietly into the darkness.  
A very tired John Laurens groaned softly then rolled over to face the source of the sound.  
Alexander squinted to see the face of his lover. Alexander smiled softly despite it being too dark to see much. Alexander watched carefully as John’s eyes fluttered open.  
“Ah sorry did I wake you?” Alexander whispered again.  
“Ah you did but my love I don’t mind you okay?” John asked seeing the sense of urgency on Alexander’s face even though the darkness lays thick between them.  
“Uh actually never mind,” Alexander said his voice shaking slightly.  
John rolls the other way slowly and fiddles with his bedside lamp. After getting it on the dimmest setting he rolled back to face Alexander. He then glances up at Alexander. Alexander’s eye filled with plead his expression plastered with nerves.  
“Alexander oh god love are you alright?” John asked taking Alexander’s nervous look into account.  
“Yea,” Alexander shoots back running a hand through his hair.  
“Spit it out,” John says sighing hating to see his boyfriend so on edge.  
“Is it okay if I wake you up at one am when I cant sleep and my way of apologizing to you is that I can attempt to make food you like I mean you and I both know I’m awful at cooking but I’ll try and you’ll gently correct me then I’ll laugh at myself,” Alexander pauses to take a breath, “or we could lie next to one another, both not sleeping. Maybe my feet would touch your’s under the covers gently, despite me being short, but anyway, maybe I’d tip my forehead into your shoulder and you’d go all still like you don’t want me to move or maybe I’m making you uncomfortable with the touch oh god. Sorry. I’ll stop.”  
Alexander now sitting up looking down at John still laying down gazing at Alexander in awe.  
“No no keep going,” John says smiling.  
Alexander shoots him a soft smile before taking a deep breath and continuing, “maybe we could just keep talking because I miss you all the time, even though we always see each other at night, I over work I know but I do miss you.”  
Alexander finishes taking a deep breath. He puts his hands in his lap, post talking with his hands as emphasis gestures.  
John smiles at Alexander and runs his hand through his hair tugging at the knots from being asleep.  
“Alexander,” John says softly.  
“John I’m sorry I didn’t mean to go on like that,” Alexander says getting flustered.  
John then sits up, “Alexander.”  
“Laurens I’m just so sorry for all of this I just as I said many years ago I like you a lot I just,” Alexander starts before getting cut off but John gently pressing his lips against Alexanders. John pulled away almost as fast as he went in.  
“Alex,” John says now having Alexander’s attention, “where did all this come from?”  
“I really dont know,” Alexander says hanging his head his cheeks painted with a gentle blush.  
John took his finger tips and gently tipped Alexander’s head upwards. Alexander close his eyes and smiled very softly and John smiled back.  
“I just love you,” Alexander says opening his eyes, “I love you a lot John and I feel so bad for always working.”  
“Alex, I love you too, but I don’t mind it. I know you doing that works for you I don’t mind,” John says smiling at Alexander.  
Alexander smiles at John his freckles glowing in the dim lighting.  
“But psst,” Alexander says doing exactly as he did before.  
“Hmmmm what Alex?” John questions.  
“Can I wake you up at one am when I can’t sleep?” Alexander says dropping his gaze to his lap.  
John laughs quietly, “of course you can my love, anything for you.”  
Alexander blushes and leans over and gently kisses John’s forehead.  
Alexander then presses his forehead against John’s, “I’m tired now.”  
John smiles then wraps his arms around Alexander, “lets go to sleep then my dear.”  
John then leans back slowly, Alexander still in his arms.  
“I love you,” Alexander says pressing his face into John’s chest.  
“I love you too Alex,” John says gently running Alexander’s hair through his fingers.  
“Goodnight love,” Alexander mutters sounding half asleep.  
“Goodnight Alex.”


End file.
